


Tiny Bombs

by livinglouder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The men go shopping for furniture to their first apartment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bombs

"Would you take those off? You look ridiculous." Kasamatsu quirked his eyebrow at the blond’s question as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket and fetched the car keys off the end table.

Kise grinned, adjusting his sunglasses on his nose. “Is the fedora too much?”

"The entire get up is too much." He replies plainly. "We’re going to buy furniture for the apartment, Ryouta. You know, old couples, bachelors? Nobody is going to give a damn what you look like."

"You know, when your boyfriend asks how they look, you’re supposed to compliment him." Kise frowns… but at the very least he slips the sunglasses off his face and hooks the arm into the collar of his shirt.

Kasamatsu doesn’t dignify that with an answer at first, simply heading to the door and grabbing his sweater off its place hanging over a lamp. “What do you need me to do that for? You’re a model. You’re good looking for a living. Quit trying to get me to stroke your ego.”

"Stingy." Kise mumbles, following after him with hands in his pockets. "I won’t be beautiful forever, you know." He adds casually, locking the door on his way out.

Kasamatsu waits, his hands on his hips. “And? We all grow old, Ryouta.”

"Yukio, you’re so mean sometimes." Kise whines softly, pocketing his own keys before reaching up absently to ensure his fedora was still securely in place.

"Stop whining. You have nothing to complain about. I’ll still be here." Kasamatsu turns to head down the hall toward the stairs.

Kise blinks, head tilting slightly as he follows after him. “What do you mean still be here?”

"When you’re old." Kasamatsu says, pushing the door to the stairwell open enough to give Kise enough time to slip through it after him.

The blond does but his hand immediately goes out to tug back on Kasamatsu’s arm just as the door clicks shut behind himself. He pulls the shorter man closer to him and when Kasamatsu looks back to see what the problem was, Kise didn’t hesitate a second to steal a kiss from him. His hands went up, long fingers cradling his face between his palms and the wide smile that had broken out over his face. There was mild surprise on Kasamatsu’s face but years of dating Kise had given him a certain immunity to these surprise kisses. Without thinking much about it, he returned the eager kiss….

…. only to break it by pinching Kise’s cheek and pulling at it.

"A-Ahh! Yukio, shtop it." Kise slurred slightly in protest. Kasamatsu holds it for a moment before finally letting his cheek go.

Kise rubs it with a pained look, the skin already forming a soft pink spot. “I was just happy to hear you say that. You didn’t have to pinch me…”

"Don’t sound so surprised." Kasamatsu replied shortly, turning and taking the steps down two at a time. "That was always the plan."

"What was? Pinching me?" Kise calls after him, hurrying down the stairs as well, hand sliding across the railing just in case.

"Use your head!" He shouts back up at him, starting to run down the stairs in his annoyance. "Just for that, you can carry all the furniture back up into the apartment by yourself."

"What?! How am I supposed to carry a couch up these stairs myself? Yukio? Yukio?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted with my creative Tumblr @ iskwew; everything I write gets posted there first. Constructive critique always open!


End file.
